This Ain't No Cinderella Story
by Mooch McFly
Summary: I was a human. My family was made up of vampires. You'd think my life would be exciting... But my life was nothing but normal. Well, it was until I learned the secret my family had kept from me. That secret was anything but normal. SEQUEL to TANF!
1. The Beginning

_Hey guys!!! I would like to welcome you all to the second installment of my series… This is THIS AIN'T NO CINDERELLA STORY… so if you were expecting something else… leave. Or don't if you want to keep reading this freaking awesome story that I have in store for you all!! =) But yeah… because I ended TANF at a random and confusing time, I thought that a Family tree would help us all out… because let's face it: You have no idea who married who and what is really going on now… So let's continue, shall we?? Alrighty then:_

**FAMILY TREEs**

**Jetta Sparks + Seth Clearwater = Ariella Jane Sparks-Clearwater**

**Slater Sullivan + Zachary Gray = Zaria Sullivan**

**Makayla Fay + Greg Markos = Melody Fay**

**Shawn Sullivan + Brady = Azura Sullivan**

**Daniella Holloway + Kyle Lewis = Blake Holloway**

**Gallaria Gibbs + Miles Young = Tatianna Gibbs**

_Okay… So those are all of the pack's children… and I didn't know what Brady's last name is… so if any of you know it, feel free to tell me what it is… but until then, it will remain like that.. so yeah. Now, moving on! There are a few things that I should go over again to refresh all our memories, and maybe help everyone catch up to speed if you're still lost… so here we go:_

**_*Seth has separated from Jake's pack and become a part of Jetta's pack. So Jake's pack is now MIA for the current time._**

**_*Seth, Jetta and the Cullens have all gone up to live in Denali with the other coven for protection from the Volturi._**

**_*The rest of Jetta's pack is staying with Sam's pack on the reservation to keep a look out over everyone. And Jetta's child is staying with the Diamond's in the old Cullen's house in Forks so they can take care of Ariella._**

**_*This is all because of a vision Alice had and the warning from the girl from the Volturi. Who said that Jetta's child would be 'The Carrier' and the Volturi_'s _goal to kill them to prevent anything from happening to their power__._**

_Okay. That should just about sum up what's happening here. And so we are all on the same page, there will be new characters being introduced throughout the beginning of the story. And of course for your entertainment, there will be many twists and turns to keep you all guessing at how it's going to end!!! =D Alrighty then… I guess that's just about it for now!! =) I'll have the first REAL chapter up as soon as I'm able… because… Since I was sick an ENTIRE week of school, I have a TONNNNNNN of make-up work to do… And because my life is so great, grades close this week! So I'm basically going to fail all my classes! So yeah… I'll get it up when I get it up =) Alright then, peace outttt!! -Mooch_


	2. That's Some Freaky Stuff

_Well HELLO THERE!!! All my favorite little fans of fiction! Hahah How have you all been since we last talked? GASP! Can you believe that was on the first… sort of chapter of my new story!!! I KNOW! I'm still completely in shock that I have a new story for all of youuuu!!! Isn't it just absolutely amazing?! And you know what else is amazing? The fact that I was able to totes mcgoats finish HALF of the homework that I owe from last week when I was sick! It's mind blowing really. And to say the least, I think I have really out done myself with this new chapter… I mean seriously. My amazingness never ENDSSS!!! Hahaha we have the new characters coming in to play. And there is a freaking HUGE twist that you'll never see coming… So let's get to it!!! Haha here we all go again!! But I bet you all are saying: BRING IT ONN GIRLLL!!! Well HERE YOU GO!!! Remember to REVIEW AT THE END PLEASE! And also, I don't own Twilight or the characters in it… I do however, own my characters past and present! =) Alright then… Go ahead and read ittt guys! THE FIRST CHAPTER IN THIS AIN'T A CINDERELLA STORY!!! Hahah =P -Mooch_

**That's Some Freaky Stuff**

"AJ! Get your freaking head in the game! Don't let that them get the best of you! Pick it up!"

I looked over to the sidelines of the field and saw my coach: Mr. Marty, waving his clip board around and shouting at me. It was hard to see with all of the rain coming down in front of my eyes. But I was used to it now. I had lived in Forks all my life, and rain was a constant part of that life.

And if I sound like I liked the rain, then I'm sorry. Because that's not what I was going for… Personally I hated the rain most of the time. Except for at a time like this, when I was in my element; when I was fighting a battle.

"I thought I was!" I yelled back to Marty and he gave me a look and someone slapped me on the back. I turned to see my friend Lexi standing with me in the rain. Her face streaked with mud, but not as much as I was sure was on my face.

"He's such a drama queen." She said to me and I agreed with a laugh. She ran ahead of me then back into her position. And as the rain seemed to start coming down harder the other coach for the boy's varsity team blew his whistle, and the game began again.

Someone passed the ball back to me and I was immediately in the frame of mind for a game. Nothing could touch me, and I felt invincible. I could barely tell that I was running my hardest down the field. Swiftly maneuvering around the boys on the other team as if they were just standing still. But then reality came crashing back to me when a player from the other team smashed into my side, throwing me off balance and into the mud… Again.

Everyday I thanked god that I wasn't a prissy girly girl. Not like Haley Mallory's groupies. I _never _wanted to be one of them.

I picked myself up out of the mud and looked around for my attacker. My eyes landed on Bryce Robinson. He was your standard jock. Good looking, with blue eyes, blonde hair, and a medium build that didn't make him look like he was abusing steroids… But on the inside, there was only sawdust and a perverted mind.

"Way to be a gentleman." I spat at him and his smirk only grew more pronounced.

"You know me, doll face." He smirked back and the fire in my stomach flamed up more. If there was one thing I couldn't control, it was my temper…

But I didn't reply and as I replaced the ball, I stepped aside and let a sophomore named Kelsey with a wicked right foot take the kick. We all watched for a few moments as the ball sailed through the air, then the goal keeper dive and snatch the ball right from its place.

All of the girls on my team didn't stop to see what happened next as the goalie ran it out as they fell back into their positions again and covered their man again. As soon as I was back enough on the field I heard the small smack of the ball being kicked out of the box and I looked up through the rain at the ball sailing through the air right towards me. It drew closer and Bryce was by my side trying to push me aside to get in position for the ball.

The fire in my stomach was back and I brought my elbow back and lodged it into his chest to throw him off balance as I jumped up to head the ball into the center of the field. It landed at the feet of Kelsey and I ran up the field with her.

"Shoot the damn thing!" I yelled to her and she did as I said and let her foot connect with the ball. We both stopped and watched the ball sail through the pounding rain, and finally land in the top right corner of the net.

"Oh thank god!" I yelled as I pushed my hair off of my forehead and turned around to walk back towards our end of the field. But before I could get down there the whistle sounded from the boy's coach and we all jogged over to the bench. I grabbed my gigantic bottle full of blue Gatorade from my always empty space on the metal bench and started to chug it down as the other girls joined us.

We stood there in a circle looking at Marty who was just staring at his clipboard with a grim expression on his face… you know. I don't think I've ever seen him smile…

He finally looked up after about five minutes of not saying anything.

"Well done girls." He said to us all slowly and a giant sigh of relief came from all of us. Normally he was the type of coach who said "THERE IS ALWAYS ROOM FOR IMPROVEMENT! DO BETTER!!!" so you can imagine how nice it was to hear something good.

"But…" He continued and we all let out a collective groan. Here we go again…

"Don't give me any of that. I think that we could still work on our passing. AJ? You looked a little shaky when you headed that ball to Kelsey." He directed at me.

"Bull shit." I muttered under my breath but he hadn't heard me.

"I want to see you all out here, tomorrow afternoon, right after school until seven o'clock." He said to us all and we all let out another groan.

"But coach, we have to make up a test." Two freshmen looked at Marty with concerned looks. I felt bad for them that they didn't yet know how things worked around here. I remembered when I was like that… But then I figured out that what Marty says, goes.

"And why does that matter to me?" Marty asked the two freshmen, who I was pretty sure was named Georgia and Maddy. They looked like future members of the Haley's clan. But right now they looked so frightened from the glare they had earned themselves from Marty. They both shrugged and Marty nodded.

"Alright then, see you all tomorrow!" He said to us as he turned around and started walking across the muddied field through the thick rain, towards the parking lot of Forks High School. All of the girls sighed as we grabbed up our drinks and walked towards the school. It seemed amazingly far away as I walked towards the school on my tired legs. My two best friends right next to me.

As soon as we got back into the Gym, the gym teacher, Mr. Havarti gave us all annoyed looks because of all the mud and moisture we were tracking into the building. We all ignored him, as usual and walked directly up the dirty concrete stairs up to the locker rooms.

Since I was a junior, and captain of the team I got first pick of the showers and as soon as I took off all of my socks and shin guards and cleats and got my shower stuff out of my locker, I chose my normal shower at the far end of the row. I could always hear everyone scramble to get a shower after I had taken mine, but at the same time, I didn't care. All I could focus on was warming up my body and relaxing and stretching my muscles. I rubbed in my shampoo into my hair and worked in the conditioner. Then washed my muscles and by the time I exited the shower and gave it to the same freshmen I thought was named Georgia I was happy and smelling freaking good.

I opened my locker again and pulled out the clothes I had worn to school. A simple pair of jeans and a warm dark blue sweater. I pulled on all my fresh new clothes that I had packed and brushed out my wet hair, then left it down and pulled on my white beanie hat over it. I wore my old ratty looking running sneakers because I loved them like they were my own children. And no matter what my foster mother did to me, I would never let them go.

My foster mother, Sasha Diamond was the sweetest woman I think I've ever met in my life. She is so nice, but she has that tough mothering edge to her that made her protective over me and my foster siblings.

My foster father was Noah Diamond. He worked as a doctor in Forks hospital. Apparently he took the place of the well know Dr. Cullen, who moved away right after I was born. But I believed that Noah was probably better than this Dr. Cullen. He was an amazing father to us all and was the smartest man I have ever met in my life.

And then there was Gemma and Trace. They were so beautiful. The most beautiful people I or any one else in Forks for that matter, had ever seen! They were also the most annoyingly protective people I had ever met as well. And it was just my luck that they were together and forever acting all lovey dovey around me. It was rather disgusting and un-needed in my eyes.

I finally finished and as I threw all my shower stuff in my locker and shoved all my wet clothes into my soccer bag my two best friends were done changing as well.

There was Lexi Ramirez. She was a Spanish foreign student that had moved here from Madrid back when we were all midgets in fourth grade. Her real name was Alexandra Margarita Amelia Ramirez. But on her first day when I called her that, she ended up pushing me in the dirt and after I had punched her back and we both ended up in the principal's office we became best friends ever since. And I have only called her Lexi ever since.

My other best friend was Morgan Peters. She had to be the biggest germ-o-phobe I had ever met in my life, and to top it all off she was a complete bookworm. Overall, she reeked of nerdiness. But when she hit the soccer field, she was the best goalie Forks High School had ever seen. Not to mention, she was the sneakiest person I had met in a long time. We had come together when we first came to high school. Through all of the cliques, we had all come together and meshed perfectly.

I looked at Lexi as she adjusted her denim mini-skirt and her low cut red shirt. Her sandy colored hair was pulled into a high messy bun on her head.

"You look like a member of the Skank Army." I said to her as I walked in front of the other mirror on her left. I ran my fingers through my wet, chocolate brown hair and she gave me a pointed look. We called the followers of Haley Mallory, the members of the Skank Army… What? It worked…

"I'm sorry if my outfits repulse you, but you should keep your trap shut if you don't like it." She said back to me. I flipped her off and she rolled her eyes. Morgan suddenly came up behind us in her khaki pants and her big, off white colored rain coat. Lexi looked her over and gave a sigh of disapproval.

"Why don't you keep your trap shut if you don't like it!" I mocked Lexi as she stuck out her tongue at me.

"What's wrong with my outfit?" Morgan asked looking down at herself.

"Absolutely nothing." I comforted her and then picked up my soccer back and started out of the locker room with the two of them. We could hear the rain on the metal roof of the gym and we could also hear the rude words being yelled out of the boy's locker room.

We ignored both of those things and walked down the stairs back into the gym. Morgan put up the hood on her coat and Lexi opened up her black umbrella and we all sprinted out into the pouring rain out towards our cars.

Lexi owned her mom's old red mini coup and Morgan had a beat up, powder blue Volkswagen. Meanwhile, I had graciously been given my baby. I owned a silver Jaguar SKR that I loved dearly.

We all said a quick goodbye and got into our cars as fast as possible to get out of the rain. As soon as I was safe inside my car I cranked up the heat and fluffed out my hair so it could dry. I turned on the radio and flipped to my regular station. Once I realized that my song was playing I blasted it as I pulled out of my parking space and zoomed out onto the highway.

I wasn't a careless driver, but I had to admit that I had a certain… how should I put it?... Need for speed… So whenever I was in my car I felt like a kid at Christmas as I put on the gas. Of course, I wasn't even supposed to be driving yet. My sixteenth birthday was in just one week… So who really gave a shit? And with all of the rain I couldn't see a damn thing. But on other days I absolutely loved that feeling of power I had in my car.

"_Say Hey I be gone today, but I'll be back from around the way. Seems like every where I go, the more I see the less I know. But I know one thing. That I love you! I Love you! I Love You! I Love you!" _I said loudly with the music and after a few more verses, I pulled off of the highway and into my hidden drive way. For all it was worth, I hated the location of my house. You might as well hide it in Atlantis! That's how hard it was to find!

But I had to admit that it was a gorgeous house, and during the summer I loved to walk around and explore the woods all around it… Of course it always seemed like I was being followed by either Gemma or Trace, but when I asked them about it later, they would always deny it and say I was imagining things… But I knew better than to believe them.

I wove through the three mile drive way that was hidden in the thick brush and finally ended up in the wide driveway. I pulled directly into my space in the huge four car garage and closed the garage door behind me. When I got out, I pulled my soaking wet soccer bag out of the back seat and my school bag out of the front then walked past the rest of the family's cars and went into the house.

It was very pale in my house. Wide and tall windows filled the entire house and with the pale colors, it was especially bright on those scarce sunny days we had in Forks.

"I'm home!" I yelled into the gigantic house. When I was little, I would pretend that the house was a castle. But now as I got older I realized that it was just a big house. Nothing more than empty space used for showing off.

"Thank goodness. Here, let me go throw these into the wash. I've set out your dinner in the kitchen. I can't believe that Marty is keeping your girls out this late in the rain. You're going to catch a cold, I can just feel it already!" Sasha came into the front room and took my soccer bag from me. I rolled my eyes at her constant worrying.

I threw my backpack down on the bottom step of the huge white marble staircase and walked towards the kitchen. It seemed unusually quiet for my house.

"Where's Trace?" I asked loudly. I heard Sasha walking the other way toward the washing room.

"He went out for the night with Noah. They'll be back later tonight." She called to me. I nodded as I opened the fridge and pulled out Vitamin water from my stock. I turned and tossed it between my hands and finally saw my food sitting on the counter. Oven fried chicken and seasoned french fries. My absolute favorite meal in the whole world.

"Oh my god, Sasha I love you!" I sighed as I threw myself into the chair and began eating.

"Thank you, honey… but you have to sit up. When you eat all hunched over like that you look like a caveman." She said to me as she tapped my back. I groaned.

"I can't even enjoy a meal without an etiquette lesson?!" I asked her with my mouth full of chicken and potato. Sasha gave me a look and I closed my mouth, straightened up, and continued eating.

"Gemma went out shopping for the night… she should be back soon actually." Sasha said to me as I swallowed. I groaned and opened my Vitamin water as I spoke.

"You know, you think its bad how I eat. But it's barbaric how much money she spends on those clothes that I'm not even going to wear. Just save me from the madness and take away her credit card." I said to my mother for all intensive purposes. Gemma was a compulsive shopper. And much to my discomfort, I was her dress up doll… Even though I didn't have a perfect, filled out figure like her, and I wasn't amazingly gorgeous, again, like her… She insisted on dressing me in expensive clothes and taking me to salons that did, what looked like nothing, to me and demanded extreme prices. It was all maddening to me. I hated it.

"You know I can't stop her." Sasha said to me with a small smile. I rolled my eyes.

"Some mom you are." I muttered and she rolled her own eyes at me. I finished my food and took my Vitamin water up to my room after saying goodnight to Sasha. I had basically a mountain of homework to do, and it was already ten thirty.

I got into my pajamas and settled into my bed with my textbooks, and after another hour and a half, I had finally finished all of my homework. I turned out my light and set my alarm for five the next morning, then settled into my bed. Just as I closed my eyes, I heard the closing of the front door downstairs and some voices outside.

I recognized four different ones. All belonging to my family. I knew that they were going out to hunt… Oh you didn't know? Yeah… I live with a family of vampires. Freaky, huh?

..:~:..

_Mean while…_

A young man, only seventeen years old, sat down behind an ornate wooden desk. His skin was pale, for even a human, and his jet black hair was startlingly different against his skin color. He was handsome, with a strong jaw and perfect features, and beneath his clothes he was lean and muscled like any young man his age should be.

A piece of thick white paper sat in front of him, a shining 'V' in gold ink sat in the bottom right corner. He was not in a good mood as the tip of his pen tapped the top of the desk.

This was another one of those days for him. Another day that he was trapped in this damned place. Another day that he was not allowed to go out in the sun and enjoy himself among his own kind. He felt like a madman, trapped in an asylum. But what was he able to do? He was not the powerful figure that he would become. He was still weak at this time. He knew it was not the time to act.

He let out a frustrated sigh and threw down his pen on the desk. Just as he did, a knock came from behind him, on one of the two gigantic carved wooden doors.

"Enter." He said with a dismissive sigh and turned around in his chair. He watched as the ceiling high door opened slowly, revealing a very pale young man in an ash colored cloak that had the same design as his own blood red one.

"Your Highness." The pale man said quietly and bowed slightly to the young man in the chair.

"Yes, Felix?" The boy asked as he watched Felix straighten and come into the room a little bit more.

"The council has requested your presence. They wish to sort out something with you." Felix said to the young man who sighed and stood up. His blood red cloak fanning out around him as he walked towards the door angrily.

"Of course… It wouldn't be a day if the council didn't need my opinion on _something._" The young man sighed as he opened the doors and started walking down the hallway to his right. When he had first arrived at his new home, he had marveled at the beauty and the craftsmanship that went into every crevice of the walls and ceilings. But after screams stained his ears while walking through those hallways, he failed to ever see the beauty in anything anymore. After being trapped in beauty for so long, you begin to feel a certain need to be in the presence of something average. Everything is backwards to you.

After another couple of minutes, the young man finally arrived outside another two ceiling high, ornate wooden doors. Felix walked in front of the boy and opened the door slowly, revealing a high dome ceiling and round room. A long concrete table stood in the middle of the room with elegant carvings in the side. A high backed chair sat at each end and in between them both was regular concrete chairs that were currently filled with the rest of the young man's family. In one of the high backed chairs was the young man's father.

"Aro." The young man nodded to his father sitting in the chair as everyone stood up as he entered. Aro nodded to him as well and held out his hand to gesture to the empty chair at the other end of the long table. The young man sat down in the chair and looked at the rest of his family. They all sat down once he was comfortably in his seat, and soon after, Aro started to speak.

"It was nice of you to join us, Ashton." Aro nodded at the young man far across from him.

"Of course. Since when do I ever not attend a council meeting?" Ashton asked with a slight smile on his face. He was trying his hardest to contain his boredom and frustration from his father.

"I could think of a few times…" The smallest member at the table sneered quietly. Making it that much harder for Ashton to keep a hold on his façade.

"Jane. Silence." Aro said softly to the little, angelic looking girl.

"I'm sorry." Jane said with a soft smile directed at Aro.

_Bullshit. _Ashton thought as he looked down at the table. He hated the little shows that people always put on in his family. There was never any true emotions that he saw in his home.

"Well, I guess I should tell you what I have called you in here for." Aro said with a hint of a smile. Ashton looked up and looked his father directly in the eyes. When he had first moved to this new home, he could not bear to look Aro in the eyes with their color. But he soon learned to live with it, and now was completely un –afraid of them.

"Please Aro, I was busy when you called us here." Marcus sighed into his hand from Aro's right side. Aro nodded and folded his hands together.

"You all know that a few years back the Cullens had a child named Renesmee. Well, it has come to my attention that she would be about the same age as Master Ashton." Aro started off and immediately Ashton's stomach twisted into anxious and excited knots, "So I have come up with a most brilliant idea. We will send Ashton to live with the Cullens for a time period and have him make a connection with the Cullens through their daughter. It would be nice to have a source of power in America." Aro said contemplating.

"You want me to… Create a connection into the Cullen coven?" Ashton asked slowly and Aro nodded.

"Aro, you are crazy if you think putting the allying plans into the hands of a young boy will make any progress." Caius stated angrily. Ashton had never taken kindly to his uncle Caius. He was always cold towards him, despite all his best efforts to stay out of his way or help him.

"I have complete confidence in sending young Master Ashton over into America." Aro said while staring down his brother with a glare.

"But what about our other hunt?" Jane asked suddenly and everyone looked at her.

"Which one are you referring to, dear one?" Aro asked with a slight smile and the whole table rippled with subtle laughter. It was always a small private joke in Ashton's family about the amazing power they held over the rest of the world.

"The hunt for the carriers." Jane said with a malicious look in her eye. Everyone went silent around the table as they thought about the words she had spoken.

"We are unsure what they are doing. Noel was just a minuteman. She could have not found them. She was not a well trained fighter, and it showed." Aro said without any emotion in his voice.

"But what if young Master Ashton was to find them by chance? He would not have the skills to kill them or capture them." Jane said as she shot the young man at the end of the table an angry look. Jane had always been jealous of the connection that Ashton had between himself and Aro. Aro had accepted him like a son in more ways than one.

"If Ashton was to come into contact with these so called 'Carriers' then he would immediately contact us. I had planned for a much later invasion and search with more men. But if by any chance he was able to find them that would make our lives much easier." Aro said again. Ashton was absolutely silent and contemplating. He had never been presented with a situation like this.

A chance to explore the world that lay outside his family's home. A chance to find something average and immerse himself in it completely. Even though it was a mission for him to create an ally, he couldn't help but feel excited to have freedom.

"What are you're thoughts on this, Ashton?" Aro looked at Ashton over the tips of his fingers, a hard look on his face. Ashton knew that face. It was a look that said that he had no choice but to obey what Aro thought was best. And at the moment, that meant going to America.

"I think that it is a brilliant idea. When do I leave?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and Aro smiled at him from across the table.

"That's my boy, you are dismissed." Aro nodded to Ashton and Ashton stood up quickly and bowed his head slightly to his father. Everyone else at the table stood up as Ashton lifted his head

"Thank you, Aro." He said and then turned and walked out of the room quickly. He knew that it was nearing noontime, and that could only mean that Heidi would be returning with a new meal.

Oh you didn't know? I was the crown prince for the Volturi. The most powerful coven of Vampires in the world… Freaky, huh?

_HO-LY-SHIZ-NIT. That's all I have to say…. Bet you NEVER saw that coming! And trust me, that's not even the beginning of all the TWISTS that I'm going to throw at you!!! =D I hope ya'll are ready for this story, and I think I already said this, but please, please, please, PLEASE REVIEWWW!!!!! Okay guys. I gotta go to sleeeeeeep!! I'm so tired from actually going to school lmao =P Be good! Peace! -Mooch_


	3. Imma Beast, Get Used To It

_... Heyyy ya'llll..... I bet you're ready to knife me on the spot but PLEASE SPARE ME!!!! I'm MUCHO sorry for the UBER long delay for this chapter and for all of you Shatter fans, you already know my excuse: Geometry is eating my soul, and i have like NO time on my hands to do ANY writing. Which sucks majorly.... and it makes me sad because I know that you are all really sad because you don't know what's going to happen next! and at this point I'm just sort of rambling annndddd I'mmmmmm just going to get on with the story. Because I know that's what you've ALL been waiting for!! So yeah, here you go: ENJOY! (Disclaimer, I don't own Twilight characters... Just my ownnn!) =) -Mooch_

**Imma Beast, Get Used To It**

Ariella's P.O.V.

The next morning I woke up to my obnoxioulsy loud alarm clock. It wasn't one where you could either have the radio or an annoying beeping noise either... Oh no... I used to have one, and eventually I was just immune to the music that played in the morning. So Sasha went out and got me one that basically made me deaf everytime it went off. I have still yet to find my old alarm clock, but my quest shall not cease until it is safely recovered.

I flung my hand over to smack the snooze button to make it stop and as I sat up and stretch I realized that it was.... Raining. Again. How normal.

I groaned and shook my head then got out of my bed and walked over to my closet, pulling out a new pair of jeans and a red t-shirt. I basically jumped into my clothes and pulled on my indoor soccer cleats, brushed out my hair and put it into a ponytail on my head. I then rushed downstairs and into the kitchen where I fould Sasha making a sandwich.

"Wait! What's in that?!" I asked quickly as she put the second piece of bread on the top. She looked up at me startled.

"Salami... I though you liked salami!" She said concerned.

"Oh phew! I thought it was turkey. Okay. We're good." I said as I wiped away pretend sweat from that close call. She rolled her eyes and tossed me a paper bag with my lunch in it.

"Thanks!" I said as I grabbed the only glass of orange juice on the counter and chugged it. I never had enough time for breakfast (except on the weekends) but I was used to the hunger pains by now... they were just another painful part of school...

"What time does your practice go until?" She asked me again as I went into the bathroom near by and grabbed my toothbrush.

"Seven!" I called back then began to brush my teeth vigorously. I thought I heard Sasha start to complain and tell off Mr. Marty like she usually did. I rolled my eyes at her mentally as I spit out the toothpaste and rinsed out my mouth.

"Alright, I got to go! Lexi and Morgan are coming over after school." I shouted back to Sasha as i went to the door and grabbed my soccer back, jacket and backpack.

"Have a good day sweetheart!" She said to me as she waved from around the corner. I held up a hand as I opened the door and stepped out into the pouring rain. I sloshed as fast as I could go over to my baby and threw everything into the passenger seat as I landed behind the wheel. I shivered and realized I was already soaking wet. But what did that matter? It was Forks... Everyone was soaking wet... I sighed and turned up the heat and cranked up my radio. Making it so that I was warm and toasty and my voice was drowned out by Basshunter's _In Her Eyes_.

I knew I wasn't ready for another day at stupid high school. The way some people acted, you'd think it was a bloodthirsty contest to see who could come out on top. I really didn't give a shit, and neither did my friends... That's what I loved most about them. But as long as I was invisible for most of the day I was good. I had my time on the field where I could really show everyone what a freaking beast I was... And that was all that really mattered to me when it came to school...

..:~:..

Ashton's P.O.V.

I hated planes.

Actually.... I hate people _on _planes.

ACTUALLY.... I hate people...

Or at least people that I didn't know... And the fact that we were all squished together only made it that much harder for me. I was easily annoyed and even the people who had raised me got on my nerves more than half the time. So to be squeezed in between a mother with a screaming child, and a tween girl who had eyes the size of dinner plates as she looked at me, I wasn't very happy.

And I still had eight hours to go before I reached Seattle, Washington. Aro had arranged my trip in less than an hour after he had told me that I would be leaving. It wasn't as if I had expected anything different. When Aro wanted something done. It was done. And for now I was just a pawn to him. But not for long...

I sighed again and tried to reposition myself in my small seat. I was wearing a casual suit that had been given to me by my "brother" Felix. It looked to casual to me, but then again I was used to wearing dressy suits and red robes everyday... So I guess that what was casual to me was dressy for most other people.

The girl next to me suddenly inched a little bit close to me. Eyeing me like I was something she could purchase. The way that women acted over men never failed to annoy me. Personally, women who threw themselves at men to gain attention, only gained pathetic points, as I liked to call them. They looked idiotic and pathetic... Hence the pathetic points.

But I tried to ignore the girl as I closed my eyes and settled into the back of my seat. Hoping that the rest of the flight went smoothly. And hoping that the Cullens wouldn't try to rip out my throat when they learned who I was working for...

..:~:..

Ariella's P.O.V.

I pulled neatly into my regular parking spot and grabbed my backpack out of the front seat, then made a mad dash to the school. When I got under the canopy I wiped the water off of my face and walked into the school, ignoring the annoying squeaking noise that came from my sneakers. There were still people arriving at their lockers as I finally got to mine.

I did my combo and pulled it open quickly, shoving my bag into it and pulling out my books for my first class. As I shut my locker door with a slam I screamed slightly as Lexi's face popped up behind it.

"Jeezo! Give a girl a warning." I glared at her and she just smiled.

"I'm sorry but guess what!" She said to me almost jumping with excitement. I sighed and shrugged.

"What?" I asked her tiredly.

"I got the new Guitar Hero!!!" She squealed to me and I started to laugh.

"The last time I played against you, I ended up breaking your Guitar... and beating you by a land slide... Why should I be so excited?" I asked her laughing a little bit at her annoyed face.

"Alright, I wasn't in my element that day. This time I'm seriously going to kick your ass. And so you know, if you break this guitar, then you have to buy me a new one." She told me and I nodded and chuckled at her as we walked towards Morgan's locker. She was currently fluffing out her thick dark hair and adjusting her glasses on the bridge of her nose.

"Hey girly. Where are your contacts?" Lexi asked Morgan as we approached. Morgan looked up and sighed.

"Wally tipped over my case and I couldn't find them..." She said angrily. Her dog was named Wally and he was constantly getting into trouble... Although he was so fat, so I was always amazed at how in hell he was able to get into all those shenanigans.

"I still wonder how that fat old dog pulls those ninja moves on you..." I spoke my thoughts and my friends nodded in agreement. Morgan got out her AP Chemistry book and said she had to go ask Mr. Fitzgerald a question before class started. We said goodbye for the moment and Lexi and I both walked towards our History class.

We were in the class filled with all of the 'Top of the Food Chain' people. That included stupid jocks, and whorey sluts... Yes I did say WHOREY.

Lexi and I both took our seats in the back of the class room and started to talk about the previous times I had completely owned her in Wii games. I was an absolute beast when it came to Wii, no matter what game it was, I can garentee that I would win. It wasn't long before the class room filled up with sluts and jocks. And last but not least in came Haley Mallory. In all of her bleach blonde, low cut, bitchy glory. Two of her clones standing on either side of her.

They came into the room and they made it seem like there should have been a fan blowing their hair as they stopped in front of the classroom and looked us all over. Like she was sorting us out... Which I was sure she was, but I didn't really care. She wore a mini-mini skirt and an extremely low hot pink shirt with pink stilletoes. Both of her clones wearing booty shorts and pink tank tops. I felt myself gag a little bit... But finally after recieving a dirty look from her, Haley sat down at a table with her clones, and they all pulled out their phones and started to text.

Lexi and I shared a look and then rolled our eyes and shook our heads. The teacher, Mrs. Hamm came into the room and started the lesson quickly on WWII.

The clock seemed to go in slow motion as the classes dragged on and on. Finally it was time for lunch and as I met up with Morgan and Lexi after our class, we all walked down to the lunchroom. Surveying over all of the tables. There were so many cliques that I couldn't keep track of them all. Not that I cared really... It was more annoying than anything. But as I got my lunch (a garden salad and some pasta and two bottles of water) I sat down with all of my friends and Lexi immediately launched into telling Morgan of her plans to crush me in a game of Guitar Hero. Which she quickly crushed, telling her that I would win. I laughed at Lexi's frown and because I knew it was true.

"You just wait and see! I'll unleash a power you have never witnessed before!" Lexi said enthusastially.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure..." I muttered into my water as I looked around the room again. I could see Haley talking with all of her "friends" and they all nodded enthusastically as if everything that she was saying was the most incredible thing that they had ever heard in their lives. I rolled my eyes and finished up my lunch. Preparing myself for practice, and also to open up a can of whup ass on Lexi after school.

"Oh and so you know, we are going to your house, since you have the game. My mom said that we couldn't party at my house anymore because we left popcorn in between the couch cussions and my dad got some in his pants and then---"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" I cut off Lexi with a glare. She shrugged and we finished up lunch, then continued with the rest of the day.

..:~:..

Ashton's P.O.V.

As soon as I got off of the plane in Seattle, I was met with a man in a black suit holding a sign with my name. He addressed me as Sir, as I should be addressed, and continued to get my luggage. Then led me out to a limosine.

"To Forks, correct, Sir?" The chauffer asked me.

"Yes. That will do." I replied to him as I settled into my seat and looked out the window. Rain was falling hard and fast. Something that I wasn't exactly used too. Well... I guess I would just have to get used to it now...

..:~:..

Ariella's P.O.V.

"Jump Higher!" Yelled Marty as we all got up from the muddy ground and jumped as high was we could into the air to head a soccer ball, then dropped to the ground on our stomachs in the mud.

We had been doing this for th past two hours. And I was ready to call it quits. But I didn't have to because, Marty finally blew his whistle.

"Alright. Let's go. We have a game tomorrow. We all know what that means. Stretch out tonight and get your war paint out! See you tomorrow." He said and then left us alone in the rain.

"What a ray of sunshine." I sighed to everyone as we came together in a circle.

"Alright girls. See you tomorrow." I said to them as we all nodded to one another and went into the showers. The same routine as yesterday took place today. And right after we were all done, Morgan, Lexi and I all went to our own cars and they followed me to my house.

"I'M HOME!" I yelled into the house.

"Hey baby sister!" Trace yelled as he bounded down the stairs.

"Oh God. Where's Sasha?" I asked slowly as his huge Hulk of a body came towards me. I could say that I wasn't afraid of his massive size, but that would be lying.

"She went out to dinner with Noah. It's his night off." Said Gemma as she also came down from the second floor.

"Oh cool. Well, if you'll excuse us, I have to go own Lexi in Guitar Hero... AGAIN." I laughed to them as I started towards the living room. Where my 72 inch plasma screen and Wii sat waiting for us.

"Can I play too?" Trace asked us, following us into the room.

"That depends. Are you going to throw the guitar at me again if I beat you?" I asked him with a glare as I turned on the Wii and tossed Lexi one of the four guitars we had.

"Hey! I didn't mean to! You just happened to move in front of the guitar at the exact moment that I threw it at you." He said to me.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure that's what happened." I snorted and started the game. Lexi and Morgan were chuckling. They didn't know what my family members were... They would probably never speak to me again if they did. But they had no problem talking to me if it meant that they could stare at Trace. He was vampire good-looking... And they didn't mind one bit that Gemma was his girlfriend.

"Let's not fight... I have to get into my ZONE!" Lexi said and I rolled my eyes. She chose the song and we started, both on Expert levels. Fighting until the end. Singing along and jumping off the couches and chairs as we went. Finally when the score came up Lexi screamed and I started to laugh.

"Victory is Mine! STICK THAT IN YOUR JUICEBOX AND SUCK IT!!!" I yelled at her triumphantly, "I told you I was a beast!!!"

"You should have seen this coming!" Morgan said and suddenly we all heard a knock at the door. We all froze.

"Who's that? Sasha has a key..." I said slowly. Gemma glanced shiftily at Trace and felt my stomach tighten. Sometimes vampires cross through this land. But not all of them were friendly. There was another knock.

"I'll get it." Gemma said finally.

"I'll go with you." Trace said as they both left the room. I looked at Morgan and shrugged then turned back to the television screen. Then suddenly I heard loud voices.

"I demand you let me in right now!" Came an unfamiliar male voice.

"No! Leave. NOW." Trace boomed.

"No!" Came the same male voice. It was angry this time.

"Guys... Maybe we should---" I began to edge my way towards the stairs.

"ARIELLA!" Came Gemma's scream and then there was confusion all around me. And even though I didn't know what was going on at the moment, I knew that my cover was blown to my best friends. _Shit. _

_DANNGGGGGGG!!!! How was that for a chapter? I wrote this while I was posda be doin my HW sooo be thankfull! And I know it's a cliffhanger, and I SUPER sorry. But it was just going on for WAYYY to long... It had to ENDDD!!! lol =P butt anywhosies, please REVIEW. Tell me whatcha think. Trust me, this story shall get more intense. And you will be very exciteddd! hahah =P Alright, lovess you allsss! REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW Peace outt -Mooch_


	4. My Tummy Feels Funny

_Ummmm hello there. I feel like a deuce bag. Because I've been so absolutely terrible with updating. And to tell you the truth, it's all my fault. Soo sorry! Butt um you'll all be happy to know that my Geo finals are this week, and sooooo I'll finally be done with that frickinn class for gooooood! YAY! If there's anyone that doesn't hatee me I wouldn't mind havin a party with people there! lol. Jking but anywayss. Here's Chappter four... sooo yahh have fun reading up and finally geting rid of that cliffhanger that I know you all love me for leaving with you! lmao. Okay I'm seriously done now. Disclaimer anddd Enjoyy! =P -Mooch_

**My Tummy Feels Funny**

As soon as my name was called out, I heard Morgan and Lexi scream in response, and I also heard angry yelling and a door slam.

In a split second I was behind Gemma, who was crouching down in a protective stance with her arms held out wide so that she could protect my friends as well.

"What's going on? Who's at the door?" I asked Gemma, trying to ignore the incredibly confused friends behind me.

"An unexpected visitor. That's all." She hissed out through her teeth and I understood.

"Let go of me! I am under the protection of the Volturi! Let go!" Came the same unfamiliar male yell from the entrance way. I raised an eyebrow at the word Volturi, and at the same time I heard Gemma hiss angrily. Did she know what he was talking about? Who the hell was this person?

"Trace? Who is it?" I called to him in the entry way, and suddenly, from around the corner came Trace who was hovering very close to another boy. I let my eyes settle on the visitor and suddenly felt my heart literally stop mid-beat. He had to be the most beautiful person I'd ever seen in my life. His skin was pale, and his eyes were like molten silver as they stared back at me, but his hair was jet black and contrasted so much that it looked amazing. His suit was well taylored and it held close to his body which looked lean and fit unlike any boy I'd ever seen in Forks. (They all looked like they either abused steroids or they failed epically at working out). And as I looked at him, the entire world seemed to fall away from me. And to be truthful, I felt every string that tied me to the ground was cut away, and suddenly HE was the only thing holding me here.

I shook my head slowly, trying get rid of the feelings and suddenly snapped out of my trance like state when I heard Lexi's soft whimper.

"What's going on AJ?" She asked me quietly and I managed to tear my eyes away from the silver ones in the boy's handsome face to turn around and look at my two horrified best friends.

"To be quite honest, that was going to be my next question... Trace? Care to explain any of this to us?" I asked him slowly and he looked at me with careful eyes.

"I'm going to go call Sasha and Noah." Gemma said in a very quiet tone, and in the blink of an eye, she was gone. My two friends screamed out loud and I lunged at them and covered their mouths. Their eyes were almost the size of dinner plates.

"I'm going to explain that in a minute. But if you scream again, I'll have Trace knock you out. Got it?" I asked them both in a hard voice and they looked at me with their wide eyes, then nodded jerkily. I sighed and nodded back to them, then took my hands off their mouths then took a deep breath.

"Why don't you sit down?" I asked them as I ran a hand over my face and sighed agian. How was I going to explain to them that my family was made up of friendly vampires? It was basically the same thing as telling them that I owned a time share in Atlantis....

They still sat down on the large couch and watched me with intent eyes that still held terrified expressions, but I tried not to focus on that as I began to pace in front of the coffee table thinking everything over. Suddenly Gemma appeared back in the room, silently and without warning.

"They're on their way home. They want to speak to him and get everything cleared up." Gemma said to the entire room, but I knew that it was all directed at Trace and me. I bit down on my thumb nail as I still thought about what I was going to say to my friends.

"I told you! My name is Ashton Sterling Volturi! I've been sent here under the direct orders of my father!" Said the gorgeous boy in a voice that seemed to melt all my bones, and made it hard for me to focus on anything else. Not before long my mind was wandering off idoly.

_Ashton... Ashton is a nice name.... And he has a nice face too...._

"AJ! I'm serious! What's going on!?" Morgan asked me in a firm voice and I turned to her finally and drew in a deep breath.

"Alright. I've tried to keep this from you... But I can't anymore. And I'm sorry about the enormity of this secret, but you have to know what kind of danger comes with this secret. You can never tell anybody. No matter what happens. Okay?" I asked the, both and with a glance towards each other, they both looked at me with serious faces and nodded in agreement. I blew out that deep breath again and opened my mouth to tell them everything about my family and what they were, and why I had kept this all from them, but instead of an explanation, a scream passed through my lips.

A burning sensation rocked through my body, shooting up red hot flames of heat through my legs, and up my torso, all the way to the tips of my fingers and the top of my head. My legs gave way, and suddenly I was freezing cold, and felt as if nothing was on my body and I was stuck out in the middle of a snow storm. But it was such a fast transition that my body was tingling all over and it hurt like freaking hell. I screamed again, this time in pure pain.

"Gemma? What's going on?!" I heard Noah's voice and I couldn't stop shaking as I felt two large arms hold me up. Trace.

"AJ? AJ!" I heard Morgan scream towards me, and I heard just Lexi screaming. For a moment, I didn't think about the pain, and instead I thought about how bad I felt for my friends... They were seriously going to need therapy after this one...

"My baby! My poor baby! You're okay. I'm here now." There was Sasha. I tried to get a grip on reality and push all of the thoughts of pain out of my head, but I couldn't for some reason, and with a rasping breath, I gagged in my throat and then twisted over and felt myself throwing up all over the place. But I couldn't care enough because the pain that rocked my body was growing to be unbearable. It went from Icy cold to burning hot in a matter of seconds, leacving me no time to adjust, and making my body feel weakened each time. There was more yelling, and I managed to crack my eyes open and saw scarlet red blood staining the pristine white of the carpet on the ground.

"I'm---I'm---" I stuttered to say sorry to Sasha, but another gag closed my throat and more blood was forced up through my lips. I watched through blury eyes as the arms picked me up again and I continued to shake violently. Then suddenly, all of the pain in my body went away. I drew in a shaking breath and for a moment, thanked God that it was all over. But then I let out an ear piercing scream as a pain like nothing I had ever felt before in my life ripped through my body... And I mean ripped in a literal sense...

From the inside out, it felt like my skin was being ripped away from my body, but when I looked down, I could see nothing happening physically. I tried to struggle with my mind to rationalize the situation. It was just a mind trick... Like a Jedi Mind Trick or something. I wasn't really in pain... My head just thought I was. But I couldn't get a hold of it, and I remained there, screaming out in pain as it felt like all of my skin was being ripped away from my body. It seemed to go on for hours and hours. And no one ever said anything through the whole thing. All I could hear was my own screams and my heart pounding in my chest.

And then all at once. It stopped.

The pain was gone.

But slowly, I realized that everything around me was black. I knew that I was unconscious.

My body felt numb, and everything around me was dark. It felt like a dream.

But then I heard something, that was clearer than anything I'd ever heard in a dream before.

The sound of wolves howling very close by, as if they were right next to my ear. And then a soft edgy voice rang through my skull.

_Welcome to the pack, Ariella..._

_Welll Holy Cheese. I know I promised a chapter soon after that last one...... And I knowwww, I knowww. I suck at putting them up now compared to a while ago. But like I said, I have Geo finals this week... So I'll be done with that friggin class SOOOON! haha. Annnndddd I might have another chapter up pretty soon... Ya never know... It's been known to happen sometimes =P Alrightt, PLEASE REVIEW! =) Stay cool, PEACE! ~Mooch_


	5. You Seriously Got The Wrong Girl

_Well Hello there Fanfiction buds! I have exciting newwws! I'm going to (seriously) be updating more often now… And that's because I have a thumb drive and yeahh…. It's just going to be a hell of a lot more useful… And I'll be able to get chapters up A LOT FRIGGIN FASTER. Are ya'll as excitedddd as me??!!??!!??!!??!! Cause' I like peed myself when I figured all of this outt lol. Butt anywhayyys. I've gott this chaptter up anddd yeahhh I'm gonna get my stories a helluva lot faster. So expect to be blown AWAYYY! =D hahah alrightt… Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Characters, just my badass and steaming hott characters =P Enjoyyy!! -Mooch_

**You Seriously Got The Wrong Girl**

_Ariella…_

I could faintly hear my voice being called. But I didn't really want to listen to it. My head was beginning to ache because of all the noise I had been listening to for what had seemed like hours and hours.

Just like right as I had dropped into darkness, the howl of wolves was ever present in the back of my mind. They sounded as if they were calling to their leader. They sounded like they were saying something important. If I had been conscious, it would have made me get goose bumps…

_Ariella…_

But I was not conscious… And my body kept turning hot and cold… hot and cold… hot and cold. And every moment more that I was not awake, my body seemed to grow weaker, and hurt even more. It felt almost as if there was a dull ache starting from my chest and radiating through every other cell in my body. And there was absolutely no way for me to escape it. The only thing I wanted was to be left alone by the howling and the pain.

_Ariella…_

Oh, and I wanted that damn voice to go away too. But nothing was going away, and instead it all seemed to get louder. The howling seemed to be right in my hear, and I immediately thought of all the times Sasha had told me to turn down my ipod because I was going to go deaf… And the pain that started in my chest grew steadily worse. It made my back arch up, but I wasn't doing anything. I wasn't moving a muscle as I physically felt the middle of my chest being dragged towards the ceiling.

I felt like screaming and crying because I wanted it all to stop. And as the transitions between the white hot sensation on my skin to the frigid iciness grew faster, and soon enough my body was screaming in pain. I felt like I was in a god damn horror movie. And I managed to open my mouth, although no sound came out of it. Which was weird, because I seriously meant to scream bloody murder at the top of my lungs.

Then all at once, the mysterious howling of the wolves stopped dead, and the transitions between hot and cold were flickering between each other so fast, that it just felt numbing.

My body felt nothing…

There was no more pain…

My chest was lowered back down and my mouth closed and I felt calm…

"Ariella?" Someone whispered far away from me.

_What the hell do you want? _I asked in my head, just because I couldn't find the strength to open my mouth and use my voice box.

"Sweet heart. Are you okay?" Said another far off voice.

_What do you think, moron? _I asked angrily.

"Will someone please tell us what's going on?" Came a loud, impatient, and scared yell.

_Yeah… I'm with them. _I agreed silently in my head.

"We'll explain everything later." Said a hard, curt voice.

"No! I'm tired of waiting! I want to know what all this shit is! All I wanted to do was play some Guitar Hero! I didn't want to be a part of the freak show!" Came the scream again, and the fear was more prominent in the voice.

"Lexi. Calm down. It's alright." Said a softer voice.

_Lexi??? OH! Lexi and Morgan… Poor girls… _I managed to feel bad for someone other than myself for a second and a half.

"No it's not! AJ is dead! How is anything okay?!" Screamed Lexi again, only she sounded very close to hysterics right about now. That was when I finally drew in a ragged breath and tried to say something, only to gag, and flip over on my side and start throwing up off to my side.

"That's it. You're okay now. You're alright baby." I heard Gemma's soft, but edgy mothering voice next to my ear and I felt a hand stroking my hair.

"I feel like shit." I gagged to my side as I continued to throw up.

"You're alright. That's a girl. Come on. You're almost done." Gemma said again to me as I finally finished puking to my side and spit out some phlegm. But to be honest, it was too warm and coppery tasting to really be phlegm.

"I hate being sick." I managed to croak out as two hands helped me lay on my back again, and I felt my body shaking lightly, and I felt wet all over.

"AJ! Holy Crap what was that? I didn't know you had seizures." I heard Lexi's desperate voice.

"Neither. Did. I." I stated slowly and surely so that she caught it. It was silent around me as I caught my breath and my shaking body calmed down. Then, slowly, I cracked open my eyelids. Met by blinding lights.

"Ah!" I groaned as I clenched my eyes shut again.

"Trace. Get the lights." Said Gemma again and when I felt her freezing hand on my wet arm I opened my eyes again slowly and was able to stare at the high, white ceiling. Slowly I turned my head to the right and looked into Gemma's golden eyes and stern but caring face. A little ways behind her, Lexi was standing with Morgan's hands on her shoulders… Either holding her back, or shaking her back to her senses.

"Where's---" I started, but suddenly Sasha and Noah came into view above Gemma's shoulder. Sasha looked like she would be crying if she could, and Noah looked seriously thoughtful at the moment.

"We're right here sweetie." Sasha said to me and I nodded, then slowly tried to use my arms to sit up in my spot. As I got up, my head began to spin, and a knot formed in my stomach.

"Shit!" I managed to choke out before I twisted to my right and stuck my head over the side of the couch I was on. I saw Gemma bring over a bucket in a split second, but it didn't help me much because I caught a glimpse at the crimson blood sloshing around in the bottom. I wretched into the bucket and felt different hands rubbing my back and holding back my hair as I continually puked up my guts…

"What----Is------This?!" I gagged into the bowl, and threw up a little bit more before I finally just rested against the side of the bucket and I regulated my breathing. Once again my hands were shaking with exhaustion and I closed my eyes. The smell of coppery blood was strong beneath my nose and I started to wonder if the Diamonds were having trouble with this situation.

But as I turned on my back again and _slowly _moved my back up against the arm rest of the couch and I looked at them, they didn't seem in the least bit ravenous.

"If this is…. Too… Much…. You… You can leave…" I started to hiccup as I looked meaningfully at my foster family. They all gave me a look that basically said _"Yeah fucking right… What if you puke again?". _

"AJ? Are you alright?" Asked a timid looking Morgan.

"I… I don't know." I managed to say to her seriously and she nodded to me as she sat down at my feet. Lexi remained standing watching the scene behind careful, frightened eyes.

"Will someone please explain all this to me? Did I eat something? Was it that salami sandwich?!" I asked as I narrowed my eyes at my family. They gave me no indication of what was going on and I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Please?" I asked them again and I looked at Gemma who had a certain look in her eyes, and then she closed her eyes and bowed her head next to me.

"You know you aren't one of Sasha and Noah's children. You know you aren't one of us." She said to me and I nodded, listening intently.

"Trace… Why don't you take our guest up to his bedroom?" Sasha said to my older brother and I had forgotten all about that gorgeous boy, but I knew that I had to focus on what Gemma was telling me now. I looked at her delicately beautiful face as she took a deep breath and then looked into my face determinedly.

"Your parents were in a lot of danger. A danger from the most powerful family of our kind that live in this world. They have power to destroy people in an instant. And they wanted to kill your parents because your mother was going to have you." She told me and my heart rate sped up.

"What?" I whispered softly.

"We devised a plan, that you would stay with us for protection, and your parents and another family like ours would go North to hide." She continued on and a heat in my belly started to grow.

"Why did they have to run? Why would they be on death row?" I asked in a stone cold voice.

"Your parents… They were werewolves." Gemma whispered to me as she closed her eyes and looked down at her feet again. The heat inside of me was beginning to grow and I could feel my fingers and hands shaking. I closed my eyes and tried to get a hold of myself… But I could feel myself slipping.

"I've lived my entire life in a house full of god damn _vampires! _And I've accepted that I'd never be anything special! No one thought that I might want to know that my _parents _are _WEREWOLVES?_" My voice was beginning to rise as the heat inside of me filled me up and was red hot now. My vision was blurred, and I knew that I wouldn't be able to control my rational side anymore.

"Sasha. Get them out of here." I heard Noah say and I knew that she was taking Morgan and Lexi away. I didn't hear any protests, but I didn't hear Gemma's soft voice.

"It was all for your own protection." She said to me.

"LIAR!" I roared out and glared at her sharply. She didn't meet my eyes, and the shaking grew more intense, if that was possible, and all of a sudden, I seemed to rip out of my body.

I jumped off of the bed, faster than I thought I could ever move, and suddenly ripped out of my skin. And instead of standing in front of my family and froze friends as the old Ariella Jane they knew as a human, I stood growling under my breath as a large wolf with snow white fur, and glowing eyes.

"Ariella. Please, listen." Gemma stood up fluidly and looked at me with pleading eyes.

_NO! I WON'T LISTEN! YOU'VE KEPT THIS FROM ME ALL THIS TIME! WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO ANYTHING YOU SAY?! _I screamed in my head, although it came out as a deadly sounding snarl.

Before Gemma could say anything else, an ear-piercing wolf howl erupted in the air, and I realized that it was myself. I let it ring long and loud and then without looking at any of my family, I turned around and burst through the large glass window next to the television. I didn't care about the warm blood that was seeping onto my snow white fur and staining it. The rain was falling in buckets upon buckets, on my new body as I started to run towards the river. Not stopping to leap into the middle, then run through it still. I shook out my fur briefly and then bolted into the dark woods.

_Welcome to the pack. Ariella… _Said the same voice that had been calling my name when I had been unconscious.

_Who are you? _I asked, angry that this person knew me but I didn't know what the hell was going on anymore.

_My name is Zariah. I have been holding your position as the Alpha for two years. We've all been waiting for your transformation. _Said the voice belonging to this Zariah person.

_We? _I questioned slowly and all at once, I heard another wolf howl a very far way away, and as I changed my direction to where it was coming from, I felt a shift in my mind as four more presences were made known. Each one was a different wolf, I realized.

_What's up Z? _Asked a young sounding voice.

_She's finally changed. _Said Zariah, and there was a stunned silence that wavered in all of our minds. I could feel the shock and excitement from the new arrivals.

_Umm… I can feel that you know. _I said with a bit of annoyance.

_Well you can't really blame us… We've been sooo bored without a real Alpha! _Said another voice that sounded only a tiny bit younger than me.

_What the hell do you call me? _Asked Zariah.

_Uh… Not an Alpha for sure. _Said the same voice.

_Oh shut up Azura. _Spit Zariah angrily and I couldn't bite back my chuckle at their antics. It reminded me too much of my own friends. And with a jolt, I stopped in my tracks and turned around to face the direction of the Diamond's house and worry flooded through me for my best friends.

_They'll be fine for now. But you might have a bit of explaining when you get back home… _Said Zariah knowingly and with a sigh, I turned back around and continued sprinting.

_Meet us. _Said Zariah again.

_Where are you? _Was all I asked. I didn't need an explanation. I knew that this was important deep down.

_We're at the border of Forks and La Push._ Said a voice that was close to my age.

_Alright then. _I said, and then pushed myself faster through the woods until they were just a blur. I enjoyed stretching my newly developed muscles, and I felt as if I had been doing this for ages and ages. Everything felt natural.

And after only another fifteen minutes I slowed down my pace, sensing other bodies nearby, and feeling the vibrations on the ground. And as I rounded the top of a small hill, I looked down on five large wolves standing in a group all looking at one another meaningfully.

There was a large purely dark brown one, and a smaller dark brown one with tan paws and a tan mask on their eyes. A large one who's fur was so black that even with the very little light available, it looked almost blue. The other slightly large one was a very light cinnamon brown, and the last one, who was the smallest, had auburn hair that looked like reddish golden flames, even in the dim light.

_Who are you all? _I asked slowly and they turned to look at me, and I once again could feel their shock as they looked at me. I suddenly felt very self conscious.

_You already know me. _Said Zariah, as she stepped forward as the completely dark brown wolf. I nodded to her seriously, and shifted my gaze.

_I'm Azura… And unfortunately Zariah's cousin. _Said the other dark brown wolf with the tan mask. I chuckled a bit as Zariah snapped her teeth at Azura, but only snapped at ear as Azura moved away quickly.

_I'm Melody. But I much rather like Mel. I've been Z's Beta. _Said the blackish/blue wolf and I looked her over. She looked very fast… But then I shifted my eyes again and looked at the cinnamon colored one.

_I'm Blake… _That was all she said and I didn't press the matter and looked at the smallest auburn one.

_My name is Tatianna! But you can call me whatever you want… Anna… Tia… Tat… Na… whatever you think is catchy… Are you really going to be our Alpha? You look like an Alpha… Doesn't she look like an Alpha? _Rambled on the small one and I cringed back.

_Shut up Tia. You're scaring her. _Snapped Blake and Tatianna immediately shut her mental trap.

_Just a bit__… _I said and the girls all laughed a little bit and I felt happy inside for some reason. I hadn't known who these girls were since about twenty minutes ago… I had no idea what they were like, or what their family situation was like… But then again, I hadn't known I was a werewolf since about a half an hour ago… So I guess that it didn't really sound that crazy when I thought I felt a deep connection with these girls.

Almost like they were my real family. They were my girls…

_Listen… I don't really know what an Alpha does… I think you got the wrong girl. _I said slowly to them and they all remained silent.

_Daughter of Jetta Sparks and Seth Clearwater. Ariella Jane Sparks-Clearwater. You are exactly the right girl… _Zariah stated to me giving me a good look over with her dark eyes. I sighed and suddenly felt a surge of power flow through me. I felt like I had snapped into place, like a final piece of a jigsaw puzzle.

_It's because you're finally the Alpha of your pack. _Said Mel quietly and I nodded without looking at her.

_You should get back to your family. They are worried and no offense… but we don't feel comfortable with leeches on our turf… _Said Zariah with a laugh and all the girls chuckled as well.

_Well that wasn't nearly as awkward as I thought it would be… When will I see you guys again? _I smiled to myself and questioned them. It didn't feel right to leave them alone now that I had found them.

_We'll be around… But go on… _Smirked Azura and I nodded then turned around and started running. I heard them howl loudly and I couldn't contain myself as I leapt with joy and pushed myself faster through the woods, howling back to my pack as I gradually ran all the way away from them.

But before I got the edge of the river where I could see the Diamond's house, I felt all five of the girl's disappear from the connection in my mind. And I felt suddenly alone as I trudged through the water and then walked through the pounding rain up to the back door of the house.

Standing in it was a sheepish looking Gemma with a blanket in her hands.

I looked at her and to be quite honest, I don't know how I did it, but all of a sudden, the rain was hitting my actual skin, and I was freezing cold.

"AHHH!" I screamed as I realized I was naked, but Gemma was on top of it, as she wrapped me in a blanket faster than I thought anyone could see. I didn't say anything to her as I held the blanket tight around me, and then managed to walk with Jell-O legs into the kitchen. Sasha and Noah came over an hugged me lightly, and I was led up the large marble staircase, and down the hallway, past Trace who was sitting outside of the guest room we had. Blocking it…

I didn't question it, as I let Gemma walk me into the bathroom and turn onto the shower. She left me alone for the moment being, and I washed the dirt off of the palms of my hands and the bottom of my feet, and the rainwater and sweat off of my skin.

I looked over my body and saw that my stomach was a bit tauter, but it wasn't any more muscled than I had expected. My skin was still smooth and tan, my hair was still chocolate brown… I was still average looking… but I didn't feel average anymore.

I got out of the shower feeling a bit stronger, and I found some pajamas on the sink counter. I pulled them on slowly, and wondering where my other clothes had gone after I had basically exploded.

I sighed and then reached up my hand to wipe the steam off the mirror, but froze as I looked at myself in the mirror. There were no more of the silver eyes that I'd always had, and instead, my eyes now looked like pieces of rose quartz. My mouth opened in surprise and I wanted to scream. Then I snapped my mouth shut and glared at my new eyes.

I didn't want to wimp out. With a big change, there would be some smaller changes… I was just going to get over it and not care…

I was going to have to start being the girl that all of the other girls thought was their Alpha…

_Ohhh hot damnn! (this is my jam) sorry lol I had too. Hahaha. But *phew* I seriously broke a sweat typing all of this out in one sitting lol. Are we all happy though?? Well… I know that I still have a lot to explain… and we just might here from Ashton next time… but we'll all have to see now won't we?!? And MAYBBEEE if Ya'll are good, I'll get the next chapter up UBER fast =D lmao. We'll just haveee to see!!! Alrighht. PLEASE REVIEWWW! PRETTY PLEASE WITH SPARKLES ON TOP…. Wait whatt? Who said that? Sparkles?? The hell…? Haha alright… Be good! Peace!! -Mooch_


	6. This Wasn't Part of the Plan

_How's that for... not so.... fast? Haha well in my defense I said I'd TRY to gett these chapters up faster again not that i WOULD lol =P anyywayyGEOMETRY IS DONEE FORRRR!!!! Never will I ever take that class again… EVER. =) hahah alrighhtt… sooo I said this at the end of the last chapterr and I wasn't lying when I said that I was gonna have it be from Ashton's point of view… He's felt a bit left out for the past two chapters cause everyone's been so concerned about Ariella… Poor baby… haha and since I can't deny someone THAT damn gorgeous anything he wants, I'm just gonna have to give in and let him have his own chapter to explain what he's been feeling… because he's been a very confused boyy lately… hmmm… lol. Alright… Disclaimer, And Enjoyyy! =) -Mooch_

**This Wasn't Part of The Plan**

Ashton's P.O.V.

The chauffer opened my door and handed me my bags. I gave him a large tip and he pulled back down the long, hidden drive way through the drizzling rain. I sighed and looked at the large white house. It looked quaint and nice…

Without another moment to hesitate, I walked up the porch steps towards the door and paused a moment. I could hear loud yelling and laughing from inside, and then I knocked sharply on the door. The noise immediately stopped.

I knocked again sharply, growing impatient… It was rude to keep someone outside when they wanted to come in…

I raised my hand to knock once more when the door was opened to reveal a very largely muscled young man with golden eyes and black hair. Much like my own hair, only his was short very short while mine seemed to hang over my eyes and fall in no particular way. He glared down at me, trying to intimidate me, but I had learned over the years not to be intimidated easily. And he didn't scare me.

"Hello. My name is Ashton Sterling Volturi. I've been sent here by my father. Are you Carlisle?" I asked him calmly with unwavering eyes.

"You aren't welcome here." Said the boy in a deadly voice. I didn't show any fear because I wasn't feeling any. He didn't scare me.

"No. I've been ordered to stay here by the Volturi, and you are going to let me into this house whether by courtesy, or by force. Your choice." I said in a commanding voice and the boy seemed to waver.

"Leave _Now." _He said a bit louder.

"No!" I yelled back and suddenly I heard a girl scream a name, and my arms were behind me in an iron grip and being forced against a wall. I was strong for a boy my age, but I would never be strong enough to take on a vampire.

"I demand you let go of me now." I growled angrily as I struggled to get a hand free. Then I froze when I heard a voice.

"Trace? Who's there?" Asked the voice… It sounded female. Maybe it was Edward and Bella's daughter. I put my mask on to hide my discomfort with the situation and felt the hands ease up and let me go, then push me forward towards an archway into another room.

That was when I saw her.

She was standing in the middle of the room, a vampire girl with waist length black hair in front of her in a protective stance and two confused looking girls behind her.

The girl's hair was milk chocolate brown, and looked smooth to the touch, her face was angled, and delicate looking, but it also had a strong edge to it. Her skin was tan and looked flawless from this angle. Her lips were full and warm looking, and her nose was very cute… although I never thought I'd say that about a nose… and her eyes were shimmering silver. Very much like my own.

I controlled my mask on my face as my eyes continued down her body over the t-shirt that hid her petite and fragile looking body, jeans sheathed her slim legs and hung dangerously low on her hips. A fire started to burn deep within my chest and as she looked back into my own eyes, I could almost see something inside of her that suggested that she was feeling the same way… But I knew that I was probably imagining it all.

She was, in a word: Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful.

"AJ? What's going on?" Asked a girl behind her and she turned away from me to look at the other one.

_AJ? What an interesting name… Well she seemed like an interesting girl…_

"To be quite honest, that was going to be my question. Trace? Care to explain?" The girl named AJ spoke and the fire inside of me grew a little bit more as I heard her voice. It was as soft as silk and gave fuel to the fire inside of me.

"I'm going to go call Sasha." Said the vampire girl, and she was gone in a split second. The two girls behind AJ screamed and looked horrified. I guessed that they had never seen vampires… An obvious violation in the Volturi's careful rules… But at the moment I couldn't speak, and I didn't seem to hear anything as I saw AJ lunge at them and speak softly to them with her small but sure hands over their mouths.

The two girls nodded and AJ took a step back and a deep breath. Then she spoke to them softly again looking at them with determined eyes.

But all of a sudden, her composure slipped and a scream burst through her lips. I felt my body lock down and freeze. I made a move to step forwards towards the girl named AJ to help her, but I was restrained when I felt the large vampire take my wrists and lock them behind my back.

I was forced to do nothing but watch as the beautiful girl fell to her knees, and continued to scream out in what was obvious pain. The vampire girl was back and helping her to the floor so she wouldn't hurt herself if she fell to the floor any further.

The girl named AJ leaned to her left and out of her mouth came crimson blood. I felt a new creature inside of me start roaring in protest and I struggled against the very strong grip of the male vampire that held me still. My eyes were glued to the beautiful girl who's lips were now stained by red blood and was shaking uncontrollably on the floor. She let out another piercing scream, and I could still do nothing but watch.

Suddenly there were two others in the room, older vampires, but not as old as Aro and the others. At least not physically.

The older man picked up a now unconscious AJ and lay her to rest on the white couch on the left side of the room. My eyes were trained on her the entire time.

"Oh Ariella. Sweetheart." Dry sobbed the older vampire as she clung to the man and looked down at the girl.

_Ariella… Definitely a beautiful name for a beautiful girl…_

I watched them and then heard the one of the two other girls, the one with sandy blonde hair, gasp. My gaze flickered to her and I found she was staring at Ariella with wide eyes. And when I looked back, I could see it too. Ariella's back was arched, raised towards the ceiling. Her legs were almost off the couch, so it seemed that she was almost possessed. Her mouth opened, as if to scream, but nothing came out of her red lips.

The room was silent until finally her back was on the couch again, and she was completely calm and still.

"Ariella?" I watched the younger vampire girl kneel down next to the couch with Ariella on it.

"Sweetheart? Are you okay?" Asked the older woman.

"Will someone please tell us what's going on!?" Yelled the same girl who had gasped. I noted that she had a very annoying voice… I didn't like the tone she had…

"We'll explain everything later." Said the older man as he held the woman.

"No! I'm tired of waiting! I want to know what all this shit is! All I wanted to do was play some Guitar Hero! I didn't want to be a part of the freak show!" Yelled the annoying voiced girl again.

"Lexi. Calm down. It's alright." Said the vampire girl again without even looking at the annoying one who was supposedly Lexi. The vampire girl had a calm voice that was very soothing, but as she looked at Ariella on the couch, she was very deathly serious.

"No it's not! AJ is dead! How is anything okay?!" Lexi screamed again and I was just about ready to lunge at her and strangle her. Tears were starting to stream down her face, as she stared at her friend on the couch. But from my angle, she looked fake. All of it didn't seem legitimate enough.

But I had no more time to scrutinize Lexi because Ariella suddenly drew in a gurgling breath and then immediately leaned over to her right and began to throw up violently. The vampire girl was very prepared and held a bucket right under Ariella's mouth as she threw up a lot of blood.

I tensed as I thought about all four of the present vampires not being able to handle it. It wouldn't be long now before they all attacked Ariella… I had to do something about it…

I looked around the room at them all carefully. And I noticed one thing…

Their eyes were not blood red. They were golden. And they showed absolutely no signs of attacking Ariella. The girl holding the bucket was whispering softly to Ariella who kept getting sick

"I feel like shit!" Came her groggy voice before she gagged again and it began another round of heaves. The vampire girl stroked Ariella's hair as she finally stopped throwing up. She spit something out and looked terrible.

"I hate being sick." She croaked out and for some strange reason, I felt a strong desire to go over and hold her and make it all better. But the other girl helped her back onto the couch into a laying position and I noticed she was shaking all over.

"AJ! Holy Crap what was that? I didn't know you had seizures." Lexi's desperate voice sound.

"Neither. Did. I." She managed to state strongly. I didn't want to watch anymore and I looked down at my feet and tried to block everything out. I suddenly felt my hands free up for a second, the room went dark, and then my hands were clasped together again tightly. But I hadn't even moved. I was still looking down at my feet, wishing for this all to end. Hoping that this was all a bad dream and that I wasn't witnessing this beautiful girl on what looked like her death bed.

"Shit!" She yelled out again and I felt my head snap up involuntarily to see if she was alright or not, but I saw her just get sick again. "What----Is------This?!" She gagged into the bowl, and threw up a little bit more before she finally just rested against the side of the bucket and regulated her breathing.

She leaned back on her back on the couch again and looked up at the older vampires with concern and I knew she was thinking what I had been earlier. She was worried that they would attack her… Once again the beast inside of me erupted in anger at the thought of them hurting her.

"If this is…. Too… Much…. You… You can leave…" She managed to hiccup and I tried not to smile a bit at the cute look on her face. She was too sick for me to be smiling at anything…

"AJ? Are you alright?" Asked the dark haired girl that had the long dark hair and the glasses. She had a caring voice. I liked her already…

"I… I don't know." Ariella's voice made my heart clench as I watched her look at both of her friends. But I didn't want to look at them. I wanted to just look at Ariella.

"Will someone please explain all this to me? Did I eat something? Was it that salami sandwich?!" She asked angrily finally as she looked around at her family. And to be quite honest, I wanted to know the answer to that as well. If it was someone who had tried to hurt her… I'd… I'd… What would I do? It wasn't like I could kill them…. Well actually….

"Please?" She asked the vampire girl next to her with pleading eyes, and I knew that if she had been asking me anything, that I would have given in right then and there. Damn, what was happening to me?!?!

"You know you aren't one of Sasha and Noah's children. You know you aren't one of us." The vampire girl said softly, but I was able to catch it… The older vampires were Sasha and Noah? Well that was good… Ariella wasn't a vampire… Already a plus…

"Trace… Why don't you take our guest up to his bedroom?" Said the vampire woman named Sasha as she looked towards me and the boy who was restraining me, who was apparently Trace.

I didn't see Trace nod, but I felt him turn around, my arms still linked together, and slowly he walked me up a large staircase and down a hallway. He pushed me into the first door on the right hand side of the hallway and before he was able to close the door on me, (after giving me my luggage), we both froze when we heard loud snarling, and then surprisingly enough, a loud howling of a wolf.

My eyes locked with Trace's and we shared a moment of confusion. And then in a moment, the door was closed and I rushed to one of the windows on the other side of the room to try and see outside. But the rain was too thick to see anything clearly.

I groaned angrily and then kicked the side of the large bed in the room.

_I would be dead right now if someone had accompanied me here… _I mused to myself as I sat down on the edge of my bed and ran a hand over my face.

I was just supposed to scout out the scene… Sure I was supposed to make Edward and Bella's daughter fall in love with me to create a bondage… But it didn't even concern me to figure out where the Cullens were at the moment.

The only thing that seemed to matter to me at the moment, was learning whether or not that girl Ariella was alright or not…

Which seemed amazingly stupid to me.

I didn't know who she was. I'd never met her before in my life… but she seemed to have attached herself to me in a way that I had never experienced before.

Sure… Aro had sent certain human females into my chambers upon occasions to see if any of them sparked some kind of interest within me. But they never did… They just all seemed so similar.

The blonde with the biggest breasts ever, or the red head with the longest legs I'd ever seen in my life, or the brunette with the fullest backside in the world… They were just so ordinary. They weren't real. They weren't original…

They weren't like the delicate but strong, tan skinned, silver eyed, chocolate haired girl who's name was Ariella.

"Ariella…" I whispered to myself, tasting the name on my tongue. It rolled off my tongue and made my heart fly just to say it… What the hell was going on here?

I sighed again and then reached down and took off my dress shoes and socks. I pulled off my jacket and button down shirt, and my dress pants as well leaving me in just my black silk boxers.

I crawled underneath the unfamiliar blankets and closed my eyes.

It didn't bother me that nothing was going according to my father's plan.

It didn't bother me that I wasn't in my own bed on satin sheets under a down comforter.

However it seriously bothered me that I didn't know how Ariella was doing…

And I'm positive that I sound absolutely crazy at this point…

But I wasn't bothered enough to care…

_Whoaa! *wipes brow dramatically* how was thatttt? I smell troublee a foottt! lmao And All I have to sayyy is "Uhh Ohhh! Going to bed in your boxers will only lead to disasterr!" MuahahahaHahaha! lmao I actually enjoyed writing from Ashton's point of view… give him a bit of time to explain what he's feeling… Which is apparently insanity… But the BEST KIND!!! Muahahahaah =P buttt anywhosies… I'm just gonna ask ya'll to REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE!!! =) anddd that's it I guess. You have your chapter… I'm no longer needed for anything lmao. Alrightt then. Stayy cool! Peace!! -Mooch_


	7. How Much Better Can This Get

_Oh Hey There…. So yah… Whatsup? =P. Anyway, this chapter is in AJ's P.O.V. again… and we're going to sort out all of her issues with her friends who need therapy, and what the hell is going on with Ashton ;P. So Yeahhhhhh… remember to Review at the endd, and remember I don't own any of the Twilight characters, just my ownnn =) -Mooch_

**How Much Better Can This Get**

**Ariella's P.O.V.**

I woke up in my bed and looked over at my clock who's red numbers read 5:37. I still had a little less than a half an hour to sleep. And yet my eyes were now wide awake and I felt no urge to go back to bed.

Stretching, I learned immediately that my muscles were all tense under my skin, and I could almost feel how much they had hardened from last night. _LAST NIGHT!_

"_Holy Shit!" _I whispered and put a hand to my head as last night's scene replayed again and again in my head.

I was a freaking Alpha now… Didn't really know what that entitled, but hell I was one of them! Slowly I got out of my bed and walked across my room, and then back. I could feel all of my new muscles flexing and tensing under my skin. It felt powerful… And somewhat ticklish. I sighed and shook my head, then crossed the room to my door to go into the bathroom. I felt the need to brush my teeth.

I opened the door slowly and walked across the hallway to the bathroom, only to be met with a locked door.

"What?" I asked slowly. The bathroom was only used by me… who could possibly. Oh! That guy! That stupid guy!

I turned around in my spot and then angrily began pounding on the door.

"Open up!" I yelled loudly. There was no way that I was going to just let that guy waltz into this house and think he could take over the bathroom. That was not cool.

After another moment of waiting, I raised my fist to pound on the door again, but then it opened, and I felt my eyes widen with shock. I was face to chest with a marble God. The muscles were flat and taut over his stomach and water droplets dripped down in the small spaces between them, a towel hung low on his hips and I could do nothing but stare.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Excuse me." Said a honey smooth voice and I realized that it was this guy talking to me. I felt my face heat up instantly, but then slammed a mask right on over it. I raised my eyes to his face and looked at his strong and chiseled features, and his glowing silver eyes and messy night black hair. If God created the perfect man, he was most definitely It.

"Yeah, whatever, you better have saved some hot water." I said to him sharply, and before he had a chance to reply, I walked into the steam filled bathroom and shut the door in his face. I locked the door quickly and then turned around and spied a pile of black on the ground. Curiously I nudged it with my toe and then gasped in shock when I realized that they were boxers.

This was already shaping up to be an interesting day… And I hadn't even transformed into a giant wolf yet!

.:*:.

I walked down stairs after I had gotten dressed in a new pair of jeans and a dark blue tank top with a brown jacket on top of it. I was met at the bottom of the stairs with Gemma.

"Hey, what's up… You know, besides the whole ordeal last night?" I asked her, trying to ignore the awkward and serious mood she was trying to set. She looked at me levelly with her golden eyes.

"You aren't going to school. We have to talk not only with Morgan and Lexi, but we have to sort out things with Ashton." She said to me and I groaned quietly.

"Seriously?" I whined and she nodded. I groaned again, "Fine… Let's get this over with… You might as well just stick me in an electric chair while you're at it!" I muttered to her as I followed for her into the dining room. It was there that I saw my two best friends sitting on the opposite side of my parents and brother. They looked scared shitless.

"Good morning." I said with a small smile. Lexi immediately looked up into my face with a glare.

"What the hell was that shit last night?" She asked me angrily.

"Uh… Well… I don't know how to explain it…" I managed to say to her as I looked at my family. That was when Lexi stood up and pointed at me, her anger was plain on her face.

"You _freak! _I knew there was something wrong about you! I _knew _I should have ditched you when I had the chance! Look where I've gotten now! Stuck in crazy town! And you're the mayor!" She yelled at me and I looked at her with shock on my face. I could feel my hands shaking for some reason, but I ignored it.

"Look who's talking. I thought you were my friend. I thought I could trust you!" I shouted back at her and she put a manicured hand to her heart.

"Are you serious! I'm not the one transforming into a Siberian husky!" She screamed at me. A shiver tumbled down my spine and I locked my gaze on Lexi, willing myself to try and calm down. It wasn't working at all…

"HEY!" I screamed at her and leaned forward, "I'm a _werewolf._" I corrected her angrily.

"Ariella! Calm yourself down. Now is not the time for you to run off." Gemma whispered to me and laid a delicate hand on my shoulder and I slowly gained control over the shivers that had been running down my body.

"My mistake." Lexi said to me evenly. I laughed loudly.

"Yes, it was. You're bound to secrecy now. And if you tell even one person about what you've seen, you will be hunted and killed." Came a sudden voice, and I turned around to see that new guy Ashton in the door way to the dining room.

"I'm not afraid of you… I don't even _know _you!" Lexi yelled at Ashton, but his face remained placid.

"I'm not the one you have to be afraid of." He replied slowly, and as the room fell silent I realized that Morgan hadn't said one word on this subject.

"Morgan? Are you okay?" I asked quietly and my friend looked up at me from behind her glasses. She didn't look scared. She looked curious.

"I always knew there was something different about you and your family. I just didn't know that it would be something this huge." She said to me and Lexi whipped her head around so fast that I heard a loud snap inside, but she didn't pay any attention to it.

"You aren't mad at her for getting us into this shit!" She yelled at Morgan. And like the Morgan that I knew and loved like a sister, she shook her head.

"I think that it's sort of cool. You're an idiot if you don't think so." She said to Lexi and with a huff Lexi turned to glare back at me.

"I want to go home." She said to me and I just stared at her.

"You know where the door is." I replied smoothly. She rolled her eyes and strolled past me, knocking shoulders with me as she went. Not that it hurt me at all.

"I'll destroy you, Ariella Diamond. You'll regret ever being born!" She screamed at me as I heard the door slam.

"That's very unlikely!" I screamed back, and then we were all alone.

"So… You're a wolf. That's sort of sick." Morgan commented and I laughed a little bit.

"I know right?" I asked her with a small smile.

"I thought that werewolves did not exist any more." Said Ashton from behind me. I turned around and looked at him. He was wearing a black suit with a black shirt underneath. It was so formal.

"Just who exactly are you?" I asked cautiously and he walked into the room slowly and deliberately.

"I'm Ashton Sterling Volturi. Crown Prince of Volterra." He said to me in a tone that suggested that it was a big deal.

"Vol-whatta?" I asked with a raised eyebrow and Trace chuckled a little bit, but Noah intervened.

"Trace, why don't you take our visitor upstairs to his room." He said and I looked to Ashton, who's face was now darkened and very serious.

"No. I will not be shut up like some sort of caged animal. I would like stay here and listen." He said in a very professional voice. As if he was used to making very important deals. Noah looked at him with a stern face, and Trace was suddenly behind Ashton and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Listen man, you're part of them. If you were here without their knowing, you'd be dead. We can't have you as a liability. So, come on." Trace said him in his own serious voice and I watched as Ashton kept his chin up and was forced out of the room by my gigantic brother.

When it was finally quiet again I looked to Noah and his hands wiped his forehead, as if he was sweating, and then he looked into my eyes.

"The Volturi, reside in Volterra. They are vampires. Very powerful vampires who like rules." He said to me and I looked to him curiously just as Trace suddenly re-appeared back in his seat, holding Gemma's hand. I saw Morgan flinch a little bit, but for the most part, she looked unfazed.

"So why hasn't anyone told me about them before?" I asked.

All of the Diamonds looked at one another before looking at me.

"Because we are hiding you from them." Sasha whispered.

"What? Why?" I asked very quickly.

"Because of your parents. You're different." Gemma said.

"Yeah, no shit! I'm part wolf!" I said, my voice rising as I continued, my hands began their shaking again.

"No, Ariella. You're even more different." She replied and I scoffed loudly.

"I fail to see how that is possible. Please explain." I stated angrily, but all of a sudden a piercing howl broke through the silence. I looked around curiously, and Morgan gave me an interested look. I shrugged and looked back at Noah.

"I don't think I'll have to. They're here." He said, although he did seemed to be talking to me. The Diamonds stood up and I watched Sasha disappear, and then heard voices coming from out in the backyard near the river.

"Who? Who's here?" I asked quickly as the other Diamonds left without another glance at me. As if they were in a trance.

However, before Gemma left the room she turned to me with a smile, her face looked happy, but also as if she would be crying if she could.

"You're family." Was all she said.

_Cliffieee! Hahaha! I feel slightly evil inside… Okay… Sorry to all of you who liked Lexi. But come on. Let's be rational. Not EVERYONE can keep sane after finding out their friends are Siberian huskies… I MEAN! werewolves! Lol =P. It had to be one of them… But anyway! Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon… Sorry this one was so short! Sooo yahh, that's my apology =D pretty good one, right? Lmao, alright! Talk to ya'll later! =) Peace! -Mooch_


	8. Family Reunions Suck Especially Mine

_Alrighty then, I'd like to thank all of the reviewers who basically told me that im a fantastic writer. That makes me feel very dandy, not gonna lie __J and I'd like to say sorry for the waitt AGAIN lol. But it's summer vacation, and that doesn't help anything at all because I'm even moe busy than I was during school! So yeah, that's about it lol. Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight characters/plots/yadda yadda, yadda, I own my girls, and my plots, end of Story. Well… not this story… you get me okay: pleaseee revieww ~ Mooch_

**Family Reunions Suck.. Especially Mine**

It was almost as if I was walking around a house I had not lived in my entire life. I felt a bit confused and lost as I followed behind Gemma keeping my glassy eyes on the back of her head, as if she was my anchor point.

_My family? _I didn't even know what that meant now. I thought I'd had a _normal _family up until last night, when I learned that they are all vampires, I'm a wolf… and not just any wolf, a freaking _ALPHA _of a pack. _My _pack. Plus, learning that your being hidden from some powerful crazy sounding royal vampires is always a bonus.

I suddenly realized that Gemma had stopped on the outside porch, and I was still concealed behind her. I blinked a few times to try and focus my eyes back in, and finally stepped around Gemma with my head held high. The first person my eyes fell upon was a girl with chocolate brown hair, and silver eyes. Before last night, I would have thought that I was looking in a mirror. She looked only a few years older than me, and she had on a pair of jean shorts and a loose fitting white t-shirt that was speckled in mud. Beside her was a handsome man who looked about a year older than the girl, with jet black hair and deep eyes that could swallow me whole. He was only wearing a pair of frayed cargo shorts, but he didn't seem embarrassed about it.

Standing behind them was a group of very pale people. I realized quickly that they were vampires like Sasha and Noah. There was eight adults, and a young teenage girl standing together, all dressed in very fashionable clothes, and all looking absolutely perfect.

_Look like a bunch of magazine models. Stupid idiots. _I muttered in my head, slowly growing award that there was complete silence over our group. And then it was broken.

"That was very rude, she's definitely your daughter." said a vampire with bronze hair very similar to the young girl's hair. I felt my jaw drop and I heard Trace chuckle a little bit behind me.

"Oh hell no. You did not just read my mind." I tried to glare at the vampire, but awe seeped into my voice. The boy smiled a little at me.

"Sorry. Bad habit." he replied, "I'm Edward by the way. This is my wife Bella, and our daughter Renesmee." He indicated the petite girl with dark brown hair and a heart shaped face, and the younger girl. They both smiled at me warmly, and I tried not to look creeped out as I moved on to look at a pixie like, dark haired girl.

"I'm Alice, and this is Jasper." she said in a bubbly voice looking at what looked like a panic stricken blonde boy who nodded at me curtly. The pair next to them was made up of the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen, and a very large boy that was almost exactly like Trace.

"I'm Emmett." said the large boy with a boyish smile.

"And I'm Rosalie." said the gorgeous girl in a very serious tone. I nodded to her and then moved to the last vampires.

"I'm Carlisle, and this is my wife Esme, we're a family. We've been helping to hide your parents." Said the blonde man who had looked kind, and the caramel haired woman standing beside him with a motherly smile. And as soon as the word _parents _fell from his lips, my eyes locked with the girl with chocolate brown hair and silver eyes. My reflection. I didn't say anything and neither did she. We just stared at each other.

Slowly I stepped onto the grass and stopped in front of her only three feet away. I looked straight into her eyes searching for anything I could find. And she stared back, her eyes glinting in the light, almost icy in a way. And I didn't find what I was looking for, and she didn't say what I hoped she would say. So I said something for her.

"Go Away." I said clearly, and the words seemed to echo in the silence that followed. No one moved as I continued to stare evenly at the girl who was apparently my mother.

"Ariella, don't be an idiot." I heard Gemma say sternly.

"I'm not the idiot in this situation," I began, my voice rising slightly, "I'm not the one who abandoned their child and didn't even tell them about their heritage. _I _am not the idiot here." I snapped back at her and her face immediately fell, but I felt my worries leave me as my hands began to shake.

"Hey, AJ, calm down. They're just here to help." I heard Morgan say quietly.

"I don't need their help! I've been doing pretty damn well for a while without them!" I yelled angrily as I felt my body temperature rise and everything around me began to shake.

"Ariella take a deep breath." Noah's voice sounded like it was underwater, but his advice came to late. I already felt my skin rip away and I felt to the ground again on four feet, snarling and growling as I stared directly at the woman that was my mother. She did not look scared. She looked… pained. Her eyes were glassy and her mouth turned down in a slight grimace. The boy in the cargo shorts came up next to her and held her around the waist looking at me as well.

_So here stand my parents. My fearless parents who would give up their child. _I snarled again and I heard Edward speak.

"You do not understand." he said to me slowly and I unwillingly ripped my gaze from my parents and walked towards the vampire boy until I stood before him.

_I understand perfectly. _I growled back at him and then felt the muscles in my thighs coil as I sprung over his figure and landed on the ground behind him, then took off running. I didn't know where too, and I wasn't too sure why, I just ran.

I ran through the forest, and when I felt as if I couldn't take another step from exhaustion, and I felt as if I was all alone in the world, I lay down. It was completely dark, since the sun had gone down almost two hours ago and I had been running all day. My muscles were quivering from exhaustion, but the cold earth felt good on my fur, and I lay my head on my paws… That was weird to say. _My paws? _I was a wolf… Maybe Lexi was right… I was a freak. I mean, damn, I turned into a giant wolf. That's not exactly normal material.

I sighed and rolled onto my side on the ground, and closed my eyes trying to block out the world… it seemed like in only two seconds, that peace and silence was shattered by a high pitched voice.

_Good morning Ariella, how are you this morning? Do you mind telling us where you are exactly? _asked the voice.

_Tia, shut up. She's had a hard night. _Snapped a more mature voice that I recognized as Zariah's. The pack. I groaned internally.

_That's a bit of an understatement. _I snarled deep in my chest and the girls all grew quiet, not wanting to say anything to upset me more. I could sense they were concerned about me.

_Don't be, this is my problem guys. _I stated firmly and I heard Mel snort.

_You're our Alpha, Ariella, you don't get it. You have to deal with shit, then so do we. _she replied.

_Oh really? So you want to deal with returning parents who had abandoned you since birth? Smart decision guys. _

_They did not abandon you. They left you with the Diamonds because they knew that they would protect you the best. And you haven't been alone the whole time. We are daughters of the other members of your mother's pack. An all girl pack of werewolves. You've never been alone, Ariella. _Zariah said to me in an almost mothering voice. It was the kind of voice that Gemma usually used with me.

Gemma… I felt a pang of shame for the way I had spoken with her, and then I felt embarrassment for the way I had run away from them all.

_It's understandable. _Blake said suddenly. I was surprised to hear her voice.

_Is it really. I ran away from my family. That's sort of low… Like hit me with a baseball bat in the crotch kind of low… _I mused and I heard some of the girls snicker under their breath. I then realized that they were all breathing very hard. _What the hell are you guys doing? _

_Coming to meet up with you of course. _Tia stated.

_Way to be blunt. _Blake sighed and rolled her eyes. Tia then retaliated by throwing a donkey kick in her direction since she was running in front of her.

_Hey! Cheap shot! _Blake growled out.

_Don't make me come back there! _Zariah snapped as she looked over her shoulder at the other girls. I laughed out loud and it came out as a series of barks. She was acting just like a mother would. I finally stood up and shook out my coat vigorously sending dirt flying everywhere. I stretched out my legs and yawned then looked around. I was in a small area of just dirt with pine trees standing tall all around me. As I turned in a circle, my eyes fell on a large figure standing between two of the trees, with a jolt, I saw two black glinting eyes stare back at me.

The thing made a loud growling noise and my eyes focused in on the sharp teeth that were bared at me. With another jolt, I realized that I was staring at another wolf and it did not look too happy.

_You guys aren't anywhere near me, right? _I asked in a hard voice, trying not to let my anxiousness show through.

_Ariella, just stand your ground. The regular wolves around here back down easily. Don't be scared. _Azura tried to assure me mentally. But as I stared at the wolf I knew it wasn't a regular wolf. That thing was just as big as me… possibly bigger. And it looked mean. Really mean… Like PMS mean.

It started walking towards me, and when it came into full light, I saw that it was indeed a bit bigger than me, and it's goat was gray. It snapped viciously at me, and though I didn't want to, a growl escaped my teeth.

The wolf looked surprised for a moment, then sunk down into a low crouch and without knowing so, I mirrored the movement, my ears flat on my head.

_We're coming Ariella, just hold on. Don't make it worse for yourself. You can't take on something like this yet. _Zariah tried to tell me and I growled again out loud. The wolf the roared deafeningly at me. I didn't flinch.

_Ariella, just back away slowly. _Mel said to me firmly. I roared back at the other wolf and in my head.

_Stop saying my FULL NAME! GOD! _I yelled at them all, and then the gray wolf lunged.

I managed to twist to my right and snapped my jaws quickly at the wolf's thigh. My teeth sunk in deep and I heard the wolf yelp out in surprise. I suddenly felt a sharp bit on my back and I let go of it's leg as it let go of me. We then faced each other and jumped at each other at the same time. Biting and snapping at each other's ears and face. Our front legs keeping us apart, but just barely.

We fell to the ground and I landed a sold kick with my back legs into the wolf's stomach and I got up before it did. I then went to pin the wolf down, only to be thrown to the side by it's legs, and it them managed to pin me down before I had a chance to get back up. Without any breath, I stared up into the glinting, fathomless, lonely black eyes of the gray wolf and it snarled in my face.

_Well that was fast.. _I muttered under my breath, trying to make light of the obvious fact that I was about to die. But suddenly, there was a loud snapping noise and a blur of tan fur flew above my face. The gray wolf was hit directly by the mass of tan and I was freed. I quickly got up and watched as a large tan wolf pinned down the gray wolf, and another white wolf stood directly in front of me in a crouched down position.

Suddenly, the tan wolf stopped moving and got up off the gray wolf, who got up instantly. They both stared at one another for a few silent seconds, and then the gray wolf bolted back into the cover of the forest, leaving the tan wolf looking sad as it stared after it.

_What the hell just happened… _I managed to ask.

_Well… You kicked some ass for about ten seconds, then almost got killed, then was saved. _Tia stated the obvious.

_Tia, shut UP. _Blake snapped at her again, but I was no longer listening to their bickering. The white wolf had turned around and was staring right at me, and the tan wolf stood at it's side. Without even asking the girls, I knew that they were my parents.

I looked down at the ground with shame and let out a soft whine, as if almost asking for forgiveness. When I looked back up at my parents, they both started barking a little bit and I walked towards them carefully, then let my head down. I felt both of them begin to nuzzle the side of my face, and the back of my neck. It was like a hug in wolf language almost.

_That has to be the weirdest family reunion I've ever seen. _stated Azura plainly and I let out a laugh.

_I'm sort of getting used to everything just being weird… _I replied to her and the other girls laughed as well. I looked at my parents once more, and without any words, we began to run back through the forest. Together… As a family.

_Kind of short, I know. I'm sorry, but you'll be shocked to hear that the next chapter is already under way.. And I'm going to make a REAL effort to get up as many chapters as possible. It's very hard balancing out my writing these days lol so much to do, so little time J Please review, peace outt ~Mooch_


End file.
